


Beast "Battle"

by HeroFizzer



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bestiality, Big Breasts, F/M, Furry, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After dealing with the Seven Sirens, Shantae is back home looking to relax from such a tiring vacation. Unfortunately, two beast men, a wolf and a white lion, invade the town as they come from another world. The half-genie thinks they're here for a fight, but she finds out just how wrong she is... (Commissioned)
Kudos: 4





	Beast "Battle"

Shantae sat atop her small little shack, staring up at the cloudless sky surrounding Sequin Island.

Risky Boots hadn't attacked in some time, leaving the town she inhabited peaceful for some time. The other islands weren't in need of the half-genie's help, as nothing of utter importance occurred following the Seven Sirens incident...but that's another story to be told once the writer finally gets the time to play that game.

No Siree, for Shantae, she couldn't have asked for more than this. All she wanted to do was relax, perhaps get a tan, and just let the day blow her by.

“Shantae! There you are!”

Before she could get the chance to soak up the tropical sun, the half-genie heard Sky's voice yelling for her, interrupting her desire to have a vacation within her vacation. She wasn't alone, either, as Bolo came with her to the little abode.

“Hey guys, something up?” Shantae asked, curling her body as she sat up. “Sounds like there's trouble going about.”

“You'd be right about that,” Bolo said, remaining oddly chill despite being right about problems, “it's a little different from usual.”

After hopping off of her roof, Shantae landed in a three-point landing before standing upright. “Different how?” asked the genie. “What's any different from Risky Boots or the Seven Sirens?”

“It's two animals, but they're standing on their hind legs!” Sky shouted, more concerned than their male friend. “They've been walking around the town for the last hour, looking for a fight!”

Shantae growled. Pulling back on her nonexistent sleeves, the half-genie pounded her fist into an open palm. “Of all the days to cause some trouble...” she said, rushing off in the direction her friends just came from. “Don't wait up for me, I'll be right on the way!”

As their purple haired friend headed off on another adventure, Bolo and Sky stood back, on the off chance they would be needed for assistance.

##

The citizens of Scuttle Town ran in terror as an orange wolf threw one of the fruit carts halfway across the town square, breaking it when it impacted onto the ground. The beast roared loudly, with anyone who didn't know how to react knowing right then and there it was best to bolt it. No matter how many invasions of the town might have overcome over the years, it was never safe enough to stick around within the face of danger.

With the beast was a white lion, also standing on its hind legs. It had perched itself atop the statue within the fountain smack dab in the middle of the city, letting out a mighty roar that would alerta any purple haired protectors that might be making their way to the source of danger.

“Nobody here wants to have a fight...” snarled the wolf, his fangs bared in frustration. “It seems they rather run than accept a challenge.”

“Patience, Prower!” warned the white lion. “We'll have our moment to fight soon enough. There must be one brave and foolish enough to handle our might.”

“Maybe so, Kimba,” said Prower, “But...hold! I smell something coming this way!” The wolf then proceeded to hold his snout high in the air, sniffing out the air as the wind blew past them. “Something fresh, delectable...with a hint of...magic?”

Kimba smirked, hopping off of the statue. “Very good. We may just have a fight on our hands, then.”

It wasn't long before Shantae showed up, having been delayed thanks to crows and living scarecrows in the fields just outside the village. Though she kept her distance from the two mongrels, she was raring to go, waiting for the duo to make their first move. “What the heck are you guys supposed to be?” Shantae asked. “I don't think I've seen anything like you around here before.”

“Likely because we're not from this place.” said Prower. “We ended up here through a portal from another world.”

“Another world...?” Shantae said under her breath. “Those are possible to jump to? I wonder...”

Kimba's nose stuck up yet again, getting a whiff of the aroma from the half-genie's direction. “There it is, Prower,” Kimba said proudly, “the one with the fighting prowess we've been desiring.”

“This is it, then?” laughed the orange wolf. “She doesn't seem like much of a challenge. But I suppose I do like them small, regardless.”

“Excuse me, what's that about being small?” Shantae asked, cocking her hip to the side. “I may not look like much, but I still have the magic powers of a genie!”

“A genie,” laughed Kimba, “that will make you a worthy opponent in the means of a fight.”

“What's that even supposed to mean?”

Prower explained, “Kimba and I are what one would call fighters in our world. We would normally travel from island to island, hoping to take on anything and anyone we deemed to be a challenge.”

“Our fighting skills have gone unmatched for so long,” Kimba continued, “which is just as we like it. None have been able to topple us in the art of fighting.”

“Well c'mon, then!” Shantae said, waving her fingers in her direction. “I'm not afraid to fight you in the middle of Scuttle Town, this place has gone through worse attacks in the past.”

The anthropomorphic beasts ignored her demand for combat, with Kimba instead asking, “What might your name be, small genie?”

Shantae hummed. “I guess if you're from another world you must not have heard of me. It's Shantae.”

The beasts laughed. “Yes, in fact, we did hear about you! One of the villagers made mention that you were prudent in fixing the Seven Sirens incident, and that you were this town's protector.”

Prower licked his lips. “Having the chance to...fight you...would definitely be worth our time in this dimension.”

“Maybe next time you two can just come looking for me instead of ruining the town?!” Shantae yelled out of sheer frustration.

Kimbo laughed. “And where would the fun be in that? Now come, let's take this to a more safe location.”

“Wait a second-” Before Shantae could call them out on their action, they teleported away from Scuttle Town, where the inhabitants would rebuild. Again.

##

The next time Shantae opened her eyes, she found herself on a small island with the world and the lion, slightly dazed from the sudden teleportation she had been forced into. There was very little to it, just the beach with sand that led out to the large ocean surrounding it. There was a cave as well, but it was so tiny that it may as well have been the only landmark worth noting on that small bit of land.

“Where'd this come from?” Shantae said, looking around at the few palm trees that littered the space between the cave entrance and the ocean. “I don't think I've seen it on any maps.”

“It's a little something we like to take with us when we go fighting,” Prower explained, “our powers are limited, and may not seem like much when they're put to use...”

“But...?” Shantae said, expecting some sort of justification to it all.

“We have nothing more to explain.” Kimba said, baring his fangs at the half-genie. “Let us fight now!”

As Prower and Kimba rushed to Shantae, the genie managed to hop out of the way of their hands, which bared long and sharp claws on the tips. The purple haired woman was in a panic, dealing with two quick foes at the same time, neither of which had a pattern that she could at least analyze and counter. Her animal transformations were useless at this rate, and all she could do to fight back was either teleport out of their way or use her hair as a whip.

And her purple ponytail was, at least, effective in some manner. She could utilize it from a distance, stretching it out to keep away from the lion and wolf from a longer range. Not only that, but she was able to use it for swatting away the slashing the pair made when they swung their claws her way. The half-genie even managed to wrap it around Prower's wrist, swinging her head around to toss him into the cave where the battle would resume.

When the white lion went after her, Shantae ducked between his legs, sliding through to avoid another harmful attack from the beast. It didn’t help the genie that she was also trying to fight with a larger rack than usual, having gained a G-cup rack following the events of the Seven Sirens. As Kimba’s mouth hung open wide, he looked back to see Shantae having a moment of cockiness, thinking that she had the battle in her favor. It was still a tough battle as she was at a handicap, but even with that in mind she felt she could handle them easily.

“I just wish I could use a shield of some kind...” Shantae mumbled to herself.

“What did you say?” Kimba asked.

“I said come get me, fur ball!” Shantae shouted, furrowing her brow at the creature. Kimba did just that, but at such a lightning fast speed that the half-genie was unable to avoid him. He grabbed hold of the purple haired woman by her shoulders, holding her up to meet with his face as he roared mightily into hers. Too distracted by the disgusting stench that was known as 'morning breath', she allowed herself to be tossed inside the cave as well, where she expected Prower to be waiting for her.

Kimba came up from behind the genie now that everyone was within the cavern, which itself was revealing in just how tiny the island truly was. There was a small pool of water resting in the center, surrounded by the rocky ground they stood on. Other than that, Shantae saw little in the way of visiting this island for more than this occasion, but she had to take her mind off of that.

Try as she might, the purple haired genie couldn't keep up with the two beasts for very long. As much as she did to counter them, she was wearing down fast, and her options were becoming as limited as the space they could use for fighting in such a tiny location. Shantae finally lost her footing, her balance knocked to the side after avoiding a claw swipe from Kimba. The trip caused the half-genie to stumble into the pool of water, ending up on her ass as she became drenched. On the positive side, she now knew that the water was at least half a foot deep.

“Oooowww, my butt...” whined Shantae, shaking the water off of her face. She saw that the two beasts had taken themselves out of their attack poses, the fury in their eyes replaced by static ogling. “What? What are you guys looking at?” she asked with concern.

“It is just...this is more in line with what we were hoping for.” Prower explained, pointing to Shantae's body.

The half-genie looked down, taking note that the fabric of her genie garbs was sticking to her skin, revealing quite a bit of her curvy figure. Even worse, her nipples were poking out against her top, with the large tits pushing against the fabric so hard that it was slipping off easily. With a shriek, the purple haired girl stood up, covering her chest with her arms, even if they pushed in like air bags. “I-I don't know how that happened, honest!” she yelped.

“Now this is the fighting we had been looking for...” Kimba said, licking his lips.

“Say what?”

Prower cackled, “It seems that fighting means a whole other thing to you in this world. What would you call it when you fornicate with another, as though you were mating to procreate and breed a new generation of people?”

“You...you mean sex? Fucking?” Shantae asked, her eyes shifting all over the place as she asked herself if any of this was real.

“Right, yes! That's the word!” Prower replied. “Those are the words we use in regards to combat!”

“...I'm not gonna lie,” Shantae said, “but your world is weeeeird.” That statement rang even truer when the two beasts began to unsheathe their members, which grew out of their hairy growns and stunned the genie to the point of her irises shrinking and her lips thinning. She whimpered at not only the bestial state of their reproductive organs, but also how large they were. The purple haired woman may never have seen anything like it before, but she could already see she was in trouble.

Prower and Kimba joined Shantae in the pool of water, the two standing tall over her as they rubbed their feral peckers in her face. The genie looked immensely nervous as the tips pressed against her cheeks, pushing into her to get her to do something about their arousal. “O-Okay,” gulped Shantae, “I've...never done something like this, but I'll see what I can – GLPH!”

Prower grabbed Shantae by the head, pulling her mouth over his feral cock and forcing her to take it inside her orifice. The genie choked heavily on the thick member, her jaw stretched out beyond its capacity just to fit it inside her. Kimba laughed, watching his fellow beast use the tanned girl for his own sexual needs. He still slapped his own lion member against the genie's cheek, just to remind her that there was more than one person she would have to give pleasure to.

While the wolf took up a large amount of time in forcing the tiny genie to adjust to ingesting such girth, the lion paced around them to get a total glimpse of the curvy physique she sported. It was certainly unique to him, seeing such a person deemed a 'protector' look so fit, even if she did rely on magic to do most of that work. Her backside was especially shapely, unlike anything he had seen on any of the women back in his home world.

Shantae choked on Prower's cock, a muffled cry escaping her lips when the white lion gave her backside a firm squeeze. Hsi claws dug into her skin, mostly to get a good feel for how plump she was down below. It didn't help that one of his fingers pushed between her thighs, rubbing against her taint and pussy. The genie quivered as the claw pressed between her folds, even if her soaking wet pants were protecting her from being penetrated by the feral digit.

“Hmmm, the water may be what's making you wet, but I must see if the flavor has made this any tastier.” Kimba then proceeded to rip into Shantae's pants, startling the genie even as Prowler bucked his hips into her face. Her saliva began to pool out of her mouth, spitting all over her face and the wolf cock she was forced to suck on. While that occurred, the white lion buried his face into her ass, his snout rubbing against her pussy in an attempt to suck on the nectar that came out between the folds. Judging by the roar that escaped his lips, Shantae suspected he might be enjoying it.

That was even more evident after he managed to jab his tongue inside her snatch. He swirled it around her canal, purring in delight at the taste of her fluids as they quickly dripped out of her hole. Shantae's eyes rolled back, whimpering as she felt the arousal of having herself toyed with in a way to please the wolf and lion.

Her eyelid began to twitch, her body somehow becoming relaxed despite the two beasts using her for their own needs. Prower was still pumping his cock inside her mouth, waiting for her lips to loosen up enough that she would take his knot. Seeing how bulbous that was worried Shantae, as she felt it may just end up breaking her mouth once and for all.

The genie yelped, almost biting down on Prower's cock as Kimba grabbed her by the legs, lifting her off the ground. She grew nervous as the white lion pressed his member against her lower body, massaging it over her folds while using the wetness of the pool water to lubricate himself. Shantae began to sweat off the water, worried how her body would be able to handle something of such thickness. Her throat was barely able to handle Prower, as indicated by the bulge forming in her throat.

When Kimba finally forced her to take his shaft by slipping it inside her sheath, Shantae trembled as it pushed her canal much further out than she was comfortable with, to the point she felt her stomach slowly stretching out as a result of his girth. He managed to fit it all inside of her somehow, with his tip pushing past her belly button while it pushed up against her stomach lining.

The half-genie found herself pushing between the two beasts, rubbing over their bestial dongs like a sexual toy, which may as well have been what the two saw her as. Prower reached beneath her body just to grope her tits, ripping the top off of the girl to properly give them a fondling. Shantae trembled as the two hairy creatures pumped harder into her, as if they were ready to release their seed within her body. The purple haired girl whimpered, worried how this would go down.

Shantae then cried out against Prower's cock as it burst inside her throat, dumping its spunk within her body and filling it up immensely, to the point it blasted back up her throat and spritzed out of her mouth, drenching the wolf shaft in his own seed. The same happened of Kimba, expelling his feral load into her pussy, overfilling it to the point it oozed out of her folds and dripped into the pool water.

The two beasts popped out of Shantae, her face a mess as Prower's cum dripped down her chin, adding to the milky fluids already inside the cave's pool. The genie coughed and hacked when she attempted to catch her breath, her throat stretched out by the feral rod. “O-Okay...are you satisfied?” asked the exhausted Shantae.

“What do you think, Kimba?” asked Prower. “Do you think she is still worthy as a challenge?”

Kimba cackled. “If she can still speak after that, she's still worthy of such fighting.” He licked the flavor of her fluids off his mouth, stroking his bestial cock as he watched his fluids drip from her hole. “Besides, we are still ready to go for another round, correct?”

“You've got to be kidding me...” Shantae sighed to herself.

“As a matter of fact, I don't believe she came once,” Kimba noted, “I suppose that still leaves her fit for fighting.”

“I wish they'd stop calling it that...” Shanrae said as she picked herself up slowly. “Okay, what else is there you can even do to me?”

As Prower yanked her by the legs, Shantae gasped, finding herself hanging upside down in the wolf's gasp. With her pussy now drained of Kimba's seed, he found himself free to eat the genie out, curious for himself what the genie's nectar must have tasted like. As she hung in a way that would force the blood to rush to her head, she noticed how the wolf's cock was swelling up with his blood, aware of how aroused he was by the idea of eating her out. “Well, when in Rome...” she sighed, swinging herself into the shaft to give the beast more oral service while Kimba watched on, stroking his cock at the sight of his friend munching the genie's muff.

Able to stretch her mouth wide enough to handle such a giant shaft, Shante did her best to orally pleasure the wolf while his tongue shoved its way inside her snatch, licking at the canal for a taste of her lubrication. Even as she swallowed his member to a point, she could still hear Prower sucking on her liquids, with loud slurps coming from his open mouth. It was rather aggravating, as it made him out to be a rude eater, but she supposed that beggars weren't exactly choosers by the same token.

She tried her best to get the whole of Prower's pecker in her mouth, but the angle she was in wasn't all that helpful. Even with the wolf pumping his hips into her once it was evident to him what she was doing, Shantae's throat wasn't capable of bulging outwards while she was upside down, for whatever reason there was for that. The half-genie soon popped her lips off of the wolf shaft, staring at Kimba and noticing his dick was at full erection.

“Hey, you!” Shantae shouted to the white lion. “Let me see your cock now! I wanna see how it is compared to this.”

“If the challenger wishes it so.” said Kimba, a prideful smile on his lips as he approached his friend and the half-genie. With his member present, Shantae did her best to hold it up for herself, aiming the lion's tip towards her lips. She managed to suckle on the lion's shaft, licking at the ember while shivering at how it rested on her taste buds. The scent hit her nostrils as well, with a musky odor almost slapping her in the face. She did her best to power through it, her eyes shut while she continued to take in his member. The lion let out a relaxed sigh as the half-genie treated his erection well, while the orange wolf continued to eat away at her muff.

As the tongue pushed around inside her canal, Shantae felt something building up inside her snatch, moans of pleasure only muffled by Kimba's cock. Her cheeks became flushed the more Prower played around with her pussy, all for the sake of filling his stomach up with the tasty lubrication she provided. It was as if she was beginning to feel the build up that the beasts had gone through before filling her up with their jizz, which worried her in a way. She had never experienced anything like this before in her life, so she had no idea what to even expect.

That answer came to her sooner than she liked, as she roared against Kimba's cock, the white lion feeling the vibrations of her voice on his boner while Prower was hit with a long stream of the clear liquid that came from the hole he had been dining on. His fur became wet, clumping together in a soggy mess that only intensified the smelly aroma that would come with wet fur. Shantae clenched Kimba's cock tightly with her hands, squeezing on the bestial boner that made him growl deeply.

As his friend was hit hard by the squirting orgasm, Kimba had a hearty laugh. “You truly were hit with the harshest stream!” he shouted, pointing at the wet wolf. “Look how ridiculous you are!”

“Don't talk,” warned Prower, “unless you wish to have me throw you down in this pool.”

Shantae's lips let go of Kimba's dick, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she panted heavily. The climax she was given by Prower was intense, wearing her down after such a release. She almost wondered if she'd be able to keep up with the two beasts, as they were clearly raring to go for more fun with her.

Flipping her hair out of her face, Shantae took in a deep breath, sucking up the saliva that dangled from her lip. “So...you guys are still going to 'fight' me, right?” she asked. “Let's see who can go the longest.”

The two beasts grin at one another, seeing this for the challenge it was. Prower let go of Shantae, dropping her down into the pool of water yet again. Kimba grabbed hold of her skull when she resurfaced, pulling her back into his dick. He was eager to get his full rod into her throat, pushing her cheeks out while forcing her to do so.

When he pulled Shantae back off after a moment, her strands of saliva attaching to his dong while mixed with the water and precum, he picked the half-genie up by her arms, sitting her down on the tip of his dick. As the purple haired girl looked down at the massive member, she whimpered in a panic, worried about how much it would harm her, even if she had already taken the lion's member once before.

“Ohhh god oh god oh god...” Shantae said, worried over the oncoming penetration. It didn't help her that Prower came up from behind the genie, using her ass to massage his wolf shaft while using the wet skin to make it easy to wet his whistle, so to speak.

“W-Wait...” Shantae groaned as Kimba pushed her down on his tip. “Where are you going to put that?”

“Where else?” Prower asked with a grin. “If Kimba is going to hinder your pussy, there's only one other hole that I can occupy from this angle.”

“...Oh no!” squeaked Shantae as the wolf pressed his pecker into her anus. Within seconds, the half-genie was crying out, her arms locking around Kimba tightly as she felt the strain of two cocks forcing their way through her at the same time. She quivered as they slipped into her slowly, stretching her out to properly fit inside her. Although Kimba was able to get in her muff with ease, it was obviously a bit more of a struggle for the wolf to properly penetrate her behind.

“TIIIIGHT! Tight tight tight tight tight!” shrieked Shantae, aware that there was nobody to hear her squeal. Her legs wrapped around Kimba's waist as well, holding on for dear life even with Prower holding onto her behind. The two beasts pummeled her body hard, pumping their hips into her while their cocks pushed against the respective canals and virtually bumped into one another.

“The genie is filled with excitement,” said Kimba, “she must be new to something as large as we are.”

“I have my doubts she's ever harnessed such members as our own,” laughed Prower, “we shall have to train her how to truly be a fighter.”

As the two beasts pounded harder into her holes, Shantae's eyelids were half shut, the genie dazed from such a sudden rush after having two cocks penetrate her at the same time. The genie began to salivate over the pummeling that the beasts gave her, swearing that both of their cocks were pounding away at her stomach lining rather than just the one. It was a hard task for her to pull off, but the beasts had clearly shown her enough that they were experienced in such sexual activities.

“Haaaa, shit shit shit!” Shantae hissed, the two creatures grunting with every thrust they made against the genie's holes. “I don't know how much more of this I can taaaaake!”

As she buried her face into the white lion's chest, Shantae growled deeply as her body tensed up. She was dealing with quite a lot here, her mind overwhelmed by the intense pounding that was being created by the two beasts from another world. It may just have been a good thing that she was a half-genie, as that may have been what allowed her tiny body, in comparison to Prower and Kimba, to withstand such huge rods, as well as let her stomach stretch out to handle their length.

“She is a stubborn one, to be sure, is she not, Kimba?” growled Prower as he drooled, his saliva dripping off into Shantae's purple hair.

“Indeed she is,” the white lion grunted, feeling her large breasts while Prower held her by the was, “I would have thought that the first time she came made her all the more susceptible to multiple orgasms. But she's been holding off on just that for a long period of time.” He felt calmed by squeezing into the genie’s mammaries, reminding him of a giant marshmallow with how they squeezed in.

“I-I don't know how much longer I can handle it...” groaned Shantae, her fingernails clawing into Kimba's furry back. Obviously they left no traces against his body, but the white lion still felt some pleasure out of how it felt.

The white lion tingled as a result, never having expected it all the same. It did seem as though the half-genie was looking to fight back, avoid being the 'loser' in regards to this unusual means of sexual combat. It was a much different scenario than he envisioned, but all the same, the clawing and quivering that came from the purple haired woman was enough to send him over the edge.

Shantae jolted, a whimpering cry escaping her clenched teeth as she felt the sudden blast of the white lion's cum exploding into her snatch. Kimba roared loudly as his seed bursted inside of the genie girl, cascading out of her snatch when her vaginal canal was incapable of holding in much more of his cum. Prower laughed at his ally, amused at how easily he succumbed to such an avoidable moment.

“The genie has shown you who is truly in charge!” cackled the orange wolf. “There is no other way you could have cum without her showing some talent-” Prower stopped, shivering as his eyes rolled back from a sudden tingling that occurred in him. The genie had clenched her sphincter down on his feral cock, cutting off circulation that caused his member to swell inside her anus. Even as Kimba was dumping the last of his load within her pussy, Shantae managed to look back at the wolf with a grin, as if she knew she had him where she wanted him.

Prower's head curled into his chest, his grip on the genie's ass tightening as his claws dug into her skin. She cried out yet again as the wolf dumped his seed inside of her anus, filling it up in the same manner that Kimba had done with her snatch. It blasted against her stomach lining, which was intense given the power of the stream, but Shantae was sure she could handle it. It ended up blasting out of her asshole as well, dripping into the pool of water that they stood in.

As the plausibly salty water became much more salty thanks to their cum, Prower and Kimba collapsed to their knees, with Shantae still holding the lion for her life. As her holes were still filled with their members, she didn't have anywhere she could go until they were finished for sure. Their cocks were still rock hard, which was what kept them from unplugging her holes. This prompted Shantae to use only one option, even if it may not be the best choice she could have made.

The half-genie rocked her hips against their erections, hoping that she could use the lubrication of her pussy and their seed to remove herself from their bestial cocks. It was a struggle, but Shantae managed it, rolling off of them with her bare naked body landing in the salty pool. Lifting her drenched face out of the liquid, Shantae spat it out, disgusted by the oversaturation of salt that came with it.

The smell of wet fur from Kimba and Prower didn't help her much either. But even after all of that, Shantae was still aroused, and even if the beasts were tired, she could still go one more time for the 'fight' of her life.

“What do you say, boys?” Shantae teased, shaking her rear at the beasts before giving her ass a smack with her ponytail. “One more round? Can you handle that much?”

The beasts were tired after their second orgasm, but they weren't going to stray from the challenge. They took Shantae up on that, with Prower holding the genie up so he could lay underneath her, his furry back laying in the shallow pool. Kimba came from behind, pinning his pecker up her ass. Shantae backed her rear into the white lion's shaft, forcing him deeper inside while she let the wolf's cock push its way through her vaginal canal. Even after having been stretched out by such massive staffs, the half-genie could only take so much, but it was enough to hit the sweet spots inside her magical body.

As Kimba and Prower did the hard work, Shantae leaned into the wolf, meeting her tongue with his in an odd manner of making out. Her ass met a heavy pounding by the white lion, who was intrigued by the jiggling that occurred in her backside every time he pumped his hips into her. It was small compared to his hands, but he could handle it quite well, even if his member was throbbing away hard against her cavern walls.

Prower and Shantae brought their mouths together, making out while their lips were locked in together. Their tongues swirled about inside their origices, with Shantae worrying that Prower might just end up sticking his straight down her throat. While it may not be anything like their cocks, it would still be too weird of a sensation for her to have that going down so deep inside her.

With strands of saliva bridged between them, Shantae arched her upper body, sticking her large breasts out for the wolf. After he licked his fangs, Prower stuck his lips onto the genie’s large mounds, hearing her wince as he suckled on the tit. His tongue swirled around the nipple, causing her to heave out air while Kimba continued to pump away at her rear. It was beginning to push her mentally, straining herself as she tried to outlast the beasts in their ‘combat’. She was worried that there would be quite a bit of biting thanks to their sharp teeth, but thankfully the wolf showed that he was nice and tender on Shantae’s boobs. Even so, it was taxing on her mind, pushing her further into heat.

After a few minutes, Shantae was on the brink of her second climax, compared to the two that Prower and Kimba had already delivered to her. Her fluids were dripping down onto the wolf's cock, making it easier for him to pull in and out of her vaginal canal. It was much smoother for the half-genie to handle, but that's just what made her all the more excited, getting closer to the brink of release.

That prompted the purple haired girl to drive her dick back against the members, taking control away of the larger and stronger beasts. When they realized just how much power her ass had, Kimba and Prower remained perfectly still, even as their cocks throbbed away hard inside her holes. It was getting harder for them to keep up with such a small woman, compared to their own stature, but even they knew they were bound to bust their nuts inside of her.

Shantae slammed her ass into the two one last time, growling through clenched teeth as she shut her eyes. Her fluids began to spray out of her snatch, covering Prower's pecker with her lubrication. Her quivering body made it hard for the two beasts to contain their own excitement, causing themselves to erupt inside of the genie's holes. The lion and the wolf tensed up, drooling as their eyes rolled back. Their legs began to shake, with Prower losing his consciousness underneath the genie. The pool had now become tainted by the loads of cum the beasts released within the genie, which cascaded out of her holes when she was incapable of holding in much more than she could.

All three had climaxed, but only Shantae was the one capable of sitting upright, a victory in her eyes. It seemed as though that was the case, as Kimba and Prower were nearly exhausted to the point neither of them was able to stand up, at least not for several minutes. “You guys...were definitely worth the challenge.” Shantae said with a giggle. “It's definitely nice for a first time.”

Prower cackled when he finally came to. “Ha...far is it for either of us to believe that you have never taken part in our form of fighting before.”

“Indeed...” sighed Kimba. “You have indeed been a worthy opponent. We shall declare this our first loss. For now, anyway.”

##

When everyone had recovered from their sexual juices being drained, the beasts teleported Shantae back to her shack, although she was naked due to the two tearing her clothes off for their own usage.

By the looks of the sun on the horizon, they had been on that island for quite a while, as it was just about to set into the ocean. Shantae enjoyed the view, enough so that it made her forget she was buck naked with jizz drying up on her inner thighs.

“Farewell, Shantae.” said Prower. “Until the next time we are in need of a fight.”

“Right, sure thing,” Shantae said with a wink, “I'll be ready to take you up on it for sure.”

After the beasts vanished, Bolo and Sky came out from Shantae's shack, catching the genie by surprise. Sky looked on stunned by the naked form of her friend, though the male was much more subdued.

“Shantae?” Sky asked. “Where...are your clothes?”

“It's...a long story.” Shantae said, covering herself up as she laughed nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see updates on other stories, follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
